


A Quiet Moment

by loki (lokigurl)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Wedding, spoilery speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigurl/pseuds/loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron walks Leslie down the aisle at her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation from the "Leslie and Ben" promo
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/fd16a61e631f0e228bcd264bcb81a083/tumblr_inline_mi8ygpzIJQ1qz4rgp.gif  
> http://media.tumblr.com/c568bd4f8ad018eb45168d9f8816695b/tumblr_inline_mi8ygxQeZn1qz4rgp.gif

Despite the fact that people insisted in coming to him for advice — aside from April, of course (man, he loved that girl) — Ron was not all that keen in dispelling wisdom through a few well-chosen words. Wisdom took years, and was not usually pursued by those asking for quick-fix advice. Wisdom was something that you needed to earn, like through a two-inch scar on the back of your neck from the first time you mis-casted a fishing line, a three-hour car ride marred by the ravenous pain due to the poor planning that lead to an insufficient 12oz steak or that mustache hairs worn off by friction need to be tended to with a lighter touch. 

Yet as Ron stood there with Leslie on his arm, standing in for a man who could have been dead, alive or classified whereabouts unknown for all he knew, he was moved to say something. Leslie was beaming, and while this was the most confident he had ever seen her about any decision, she had a clutch on his elbow that rivaled the last bear he took down. She didn’t need advice, she didn’t need wisdom, but she needed a moment. Just one moment. 

Ron turned to Leslie, a woman who had loved him quite possibly more unconditionally than any other person ever had, and gave her the only thing she needed. He leaned over, his lips brushing against her ear. “This,” he said, choking up so imperceptibly that anyone else would have missed it, “This is significant.”

The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over and Ron worried for a brief second that he’d gone too far, stepped into a place that he had no right to be. Then Leslie nodded up at him, squeezing his arm before letting go. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you.” 

Leslie turned to face her intended, a man that was truly worthy of her, and Ron stepped aside. He knew from experience that this next step into the great uncharted, she needed to take on her own.


End file.
